


red lights // petermj

by peachyytomlinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, F/M, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyytomlinson/pseuds/peachyytomlinson
Summary: peter and mj have a midnight adventure in the city.





	red lights // petermj

New York City. 

A beautiful, buzzing city filled with life. Well, not right now anyways. It is currently eleven fifty p.m. on June eighth. 

Peter Parker and girlfriend, Michelle J- MJ. Peter and MJ fly through the city, a Tiesto song blaring through the radio of Peter's 1981 DeLeorean. The car revs loudly, skidding to a stop as a stoplight turns red. 

"Oh boo!" MJ shouts, kicking her feet up on the dash. "What?" Peter laughs, running a hand through his curly hair. "You should've ran it!" MJ huffs playfully, leaning across the center console to pinch his cheek. Peter gives her a feigned look of hurt, rubbing his cheek. "You spend way too much time with Abe, and Aunt May at that," he mutters, wincing at the pain in his cheek. 

MJ only rolls her eyes, looking up as the light turns green. "Go!" She cheers, letting a yelp out when Peter slams on the gas. 

As they fly through the Upper East Side, about twenty six minutes from Queens, the puddles from the thunderstorm a couple hours ago makes the tires squeal. Peter lets a hoot escape his mouth, flying through the next red light that they encounter. 

"Yeah!! That's it!!" MJ shouts, throwing her hands out the window in triumph. Peter smiles, glancing over at her as the city blurs around her. She's beautiful, he thinks, watching her loose hair strands wisp around from the wind tugging her lazy bun apart. Before he gets them into a car accident, he focuses back on the road, soaring up Park Ave. 

He brings them down East 96th Street, barely stopping as the light turns orange, sending his tires shrieking as he jerks the wheel to turn onto 5th Avenue. MJ laughs, her cheeks glowing red from how hard she's laughing. Peter knows, he knows damn well, that if Tony ever found out about this happening, his ass would be blasted into next week. So, he decides to speed down 5th Ave, and once he's cleared Central Park, he drifts into East 49th Street, whizzing past the Rockefeller Rink.

The wind flows through the car effortlessly, ruffling Peter's curls up, picking MJ's bun apart strand by strand. 

"Coney Island?" Peter yells over the sound of the engine, receiving a thumbs up from his girlfriend in response. He grins, glancing up at the dash, the clock reading fifteen minutes after midnight. They've got two hours and a half, and it'll take a half hour to get down to Coney Island, and take another forty to get home. 

One good thing, though? Peter doesn't have much of a curfew. All he has to do is poke his head into his Dad and Pop's room and let them know that he's home. MJ on the other hand, does have a curfew, which rests at two in the morning. When she sleeps over at the tower, which is happening tonight, the curfew carries over. Tony and Steve set that one into place, making them #1 on MJ's parents like-list. 

Peter is #2.

The highway opens up before them, the night sky filled with airplanes and stars. MJ leans her head against the door, breathing softly as her boyfriend heads into Brooklyn. Peter rests his left hand on top of the steering wheel, his right hand reaching over to intertwine with MJ's left hand that's resting on her lap. MJ smiles, looking down at their hands, giving Peter's a quick squeeze before returning her gaze onward and upwards. 

In total, it takes Peter thirty minutes to get to Coney Island, and five to find a parking spot. 

MJ does an amazing job of reminding Peter of the time every five minutes, even so as he carries her out onto the beach, the lights of some amusement rides still lighting the sand up for them. The waves crash onto the shore, sending another gust of wind towards the teenage couple. MJ curls up into Peter as he plops down onto the sand, hiking his hood up over his hair. 

"Thank you for taking me out," MJ whispers, tracing patterns on Peter's chest. Peter smiles at his girlfriend, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "It was my pleasure, and you're sleeping over too." MJ smiles up at him, tracing his cheekbone with nimble fingers. "You're a dork, you know that?" She whispers, slightly leaning up in his lap, faces almost touching. "Yeah, that is true, but I'm your dork." Their lips brush together as Peter talks, and it's MJ who finally takes the leap and closes the distance between them. 

Peter smiles into the kiss, cupping his girlfriend's cheeks, rubbing small circles into the unblemished skin. MJ's hands curl around the back of his neck, clutching the baby hairs that wisp Peter's neck. 

Eventually, and believe me, as much as Peter wants to keep kissing MJ, he needs to breathe, no thanks to his asthma. Their foreheads rest together, the two looking into each other's eyes, ignoring the world around them. 

"Thank you."

MJ is the first one to speak, a blush coating her cheeks, where Peter's hands still rest. Peter cocks his head, looking at her with a quizzical expression. "For what, sweetheart?" He asks, moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. "For everything. For giving me a chance when no one else would. Just..." She pauses, regaining her composure. "Thank you for accepting me." 

Peter only smiles, lovey and goofy. 

"You're the one for me, I just know it." 

MJ leans on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She tries to stifle a yawn, but Peter catches it regardless. "Getting sleepy?" He asks, peppering kisses along her forehead. No matter how much she wants to deny it, she finds herself yawning, relaxing into Peter even more. "Why don't we go back, okay? We'll cuddle and watch a movie, sound good?" He tells her, chuckling when MJ gives him a lopsided thumbs-up. 

"Hey, Peter?" MJ whispers as Peter walks them back to the car. "Yeah, love?" He asks, stepping onto the parking lot. "I... I love you, you know that right?" She whispers again, and Peter almost misses it. He smiles, a big, toothy smile, tears brewing behind his eyes. 

"I love you too, and I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing those words." He reaches the car, leaning down towards MJ's level. "Then I won't stop saying it," her voice is almost inaudible as Peter catches her lips again. 

It's perfect, it always is with them, how could it not be? MJ's hands find his hair again, while Peter holds her close. They break apart, again due to Peter's severe asthma, but she smiles, and holy shit, Peter thinks.

She's absolutely breathtaking. 

And on the way back home, MJ passes out against the window to the sound of Jeremy Zucker's voice, left hand clasped tightly in Peter's right, messy bun even messier, a content smile on her face.


End file.
